Moving on
by lpowell
Summary: Stella Maxwell has been in confinement for months now, and is now being sent to the ground. She finally gets to forget about her past and move on. But when the one person who destroyed her world follows after her, will she forgive him for what he has done to her, and her family, or move on with her life, without him? Pt 1/3
1. Chapter 1- pilot Part 1

**Hope you enjoy this new story, and please review!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

As we descended down to earth, all I could think about was the freedom we would be getting. I smiled at the thought of leaving the past and starting a new future.

"What are you thinking about?" Octavia laughed at me. She had been my best-friend since she was born. I was 2 years older than her. I was still 17 but would be 18 soon. She wasn't supposed to be born though. Her mother had a second child, against the Arks rules. My family helped keep her a secret until one day when they caught her. I was there, and I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I didn't want to end up where she was, even though a couple months later I did.

"Because, everything will changed" I told her. The drop ship shook hard, making some girls scream. I rolled my eyes and felt Octavia grab my hand.

"Because you wont see my brother?" I looked over at her, and sighed. Her brother. Bellamy Blake. Bellamy and I had history. But that's for another story, and time. Some things are just too hard to talk about. This is one of them.

"Yeah. I need to stop thinking about him, and what he did to my family" I said smiling at her. She nodded her head and squeezed my hand.

The drop ship shook again. I held the bar with my only free hand tightly. They were sending us down to earth. Earth hadn't been inhabitable until now. 97 years ago a nuclear bomb destroyed the world, and humanity. But now the ark wasn't going to survive long, and neither was the people living there.

My family had known this, alongside the Griffins. They worked together to stop it, but got floated in the end. That's how Clark and myself got here. We attacked the guards who floated our parents. I nearly killed someone.

That was months ago, this is the present.

Another shook made everyone scream. Seconds later a monitor came on, with Jaha, the leader of the Ark speaking to us.

"Prisoners of the Ark. Hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And as your chancellor I hope you see this as not just a chance for you, but I chance for all of us". After that I stoped listening. He floated my parents. Why would I give a crap about what he was saying?

"Your dads a dick Wells!" I heard someone yell, followed by laughter. I looked over at him and sighed. He was also one of my closet friends. I didn't know why or how he got onto this drop ship, but I was planning on finding out.

Clark was sitting next to him. She looked mad. Wells had told his dad what Clarks parents where doing, so she got mad at him.

But he wasn't the one who killed my parents.

"Yeah Finn!"

"Space walker!"

I turned to them, but saw a floating Finn. I stared at him floating through the drop ship. I smiled but looked at Clark who was about to loose it.

He soon reached them, and pretended to be relaxed.

"Check it out, your dad floated me after all" Finn commented to Wells.

Wells ignored the comment, "You should strap in before the parachute goes" he told him.

Octavia was laughing next to me, I pushed her followed by a look of confusing.

"he's right. He will be thrown around, he could get injured" I told her. she gave me a look again.

"Since when did you follow the rules?" she raised a eyebrow at me. "When my parents got floated" I told her back. She gave me a black look before looking back at Finn.

At the same time, two boys next to Octavia started to take there belts off. "You two! Stay put if you want to live!" Clark yelled at them.

They didn't listen, and started to float like Finn was. At that moment, the parachutes went off, and made the boys fly across the room. Finn landed somewhere behind Clark, but I was concentrated on not dying right now.

The Drop ship shook violently as we descended towards earth. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to god nothing was going to happen.

Everything seemed to spark and screams where getting louder. O grabbed my hand and held tight. Maybe she was thinking about not dying too. Smoke was coming from the broken equipment, everything seemed to be falling apart.

We started to slow down, but the damage inside was still going off. The engines started shutting down, and everyone started to calm. We landed. We didn't die. We survived. Now we just needed to survive the ground. If radiation didn't kill us first.

"Listen" some guy called out. "No machino" everyone looked around.

"That's a first" the kid next to him, with goggles the size of his head said. Everyone started unbuckling their seat beats, rushing to get outside.

Octavia and I let everyone out first, before we started to get unbuckled. She smiled at me widely, obviously wanting to go talk to her friends. "Go, I'll catch up" I told her smiling. We hugged before she descended the ladder.

I looked over to Clark and Finn, who were inspecting the two boys.

"Finn is he breathing!" she asked him. he looked up before shaking his head. She looked concerned before someone shouted about the doors. Finn stayed with the bodies. I walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"It's not your fault. They made the choice" I told him kindly. He looked up and nodded before following after Clark. I sighed and looked at the boys. They couldn't be much younger than me. They didn't even get to see the outside.

I followed after them, reaching for the cold steel of the ladder before descending down.

Just as I reached sight of the door, I saw Octavia hug someone. When he looked up at me my heart sank. Bellamy. His hair was shorter and he was wearing the guard's uniform. He looked shocked and surprised, just how I felt. He smiled slightly, but I ignored it and descended all the way down. I didn't dare go to him; I kept at the back, avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guards uniform?" she asked him. I couldn't see them, but I could tell she was mad.

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship. Someone had to keep and eye on you" _And Stella_ my brain imagined. I looked away and tried not to think about him.

"Where's your wrist band?" Clark asked him. I could tell it was her. Her voice was always serious.

"Do you mind?" Octavia responded. "I haven't seen my brother in a year" I closed my eyes and waited for the backlash. I felt myself moving to her, as others called at her. Just as she was about to lash out, Bellamy grabbed her, as I did. I looked at him for a slight second before looking at her again.

"Octavia! Octavia no!" Bellamy yelled at her, when she started again. She looked at them again, then me. She smiled slightly before turning to her brother.

"Lets give them something else to remember you by" he told her.

She pulled away from him, and stood closer to me. "Bellamy what?" she asked him.

"To be the first person on the ground" he said smiling at her. She looked up at him, her smiling growing. They both turned to the door, about to open it when he looked back. I smiled before nodding my head at him. He pulled the leather, and smoke filled out as the door fell open.

Everyone gasped and looked outside. I smiled and gasped as well. Octavia looked around, before walking slowly to walk outside. I stepped closer to Bellamy out of in sticked, but didn't look at him.

O took a big breath in before walking and planting her feet on the ground. She looked around again before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Were back bitches!" throwing her hands up. Everyone yelled and filled out after her. I laughed and watched everyone enjoy the earth. Bellamy went after his sister, leaving me in the drop ship, by myself.

I smiled before sitting on the ledge next to the walkway. I felt the tips of the grass brush against my fingers. I saw Clark looking at her map, Finn next to her. She was on the outskirts of were everyone was. I watched her walk away, Finn trailing behind her.

I looked around again and closed my eyes, smiling.

"You like it down here?" Spacewalker, also known as Finn asked.

I turned to him smiling before shaking my head. "Nope, I love it down here".

He started to climb up to the top of the drop ship, smirking down at me. I smiled brightly at him before laughing. I looked over and to Clark drawing on her map. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the walkway. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey" is all she said. I smiled back and looked at her map. "Mount weather?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "It's a long way away".

"We've got problems" Wells interrupted us. I looked over at him, then back at Clark. She seemed tensed to be around him, while he looked calm. Who would be calm at a time like this?

"The communication system is dead. I went to the roof, dozen panels are missing". I sighed and looked at Clark. How were we supposed to tell the Ark were alive if our communication wasn't here?

"Well all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather" Clark told him.

"See Look…" I wasn't concentrating after that. I was looking at Bellamy. As much as I didn't want to, I did. He looked older, but maybe it was the shock of seeing his sister, and maybe me. I shook my head and tried to look back at Clark when someone stared talking.

"Hey, cool a map! Can I get a bar in this town I'll buy you a beer" goggles told Clark. I tried not to smile at this attempt to ask Clark out, but Wells pushed him away.

"You mind?" he asked angrily, still pushing him away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" someone yelled at Wells. I looked behind me and saw some kid walking up to him with a group behind him.

"Hands off of him he's with us" he told Wells, walking right up to him. I leaned back against the wall, and sighed. Like I was getting involved in this. I just wanted freedom, not fighting. I've already done most of that on the Ark.

"Relax!" Wells argued, putting his hands up in defeat, "Were just trying to figure out where we are" he explained to him.

"Were on the ground!" Bellamy said. I looked over to him, looking at me already. He looked back to Wells and continued to argue. "Is that not good enough for you?".

"We need to find Mount Weather" Wells said, walking to him. Big mistake. "You heard my fathers message" Another big mistake, "That has to be our first priority".

I looked back between them auguring. This was ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

"Screw your father" Octavia butted in. I took a big breathe in. "What? You think your in charge here? You and your little princess?" .

Clark stared before speaking up. "Do you think we care whose in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather! Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be".

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her. I looked around. Them all seeming to not be interested. Some were, most weren't.

"How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek. Okay? So if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now".

"I've got a better idea, you two go. Find it for us. Let the privilege do the hard work for a change". People around him yelled a chorus of "yeah!".

"You think were privilege? If we were then why are we down here with you?" I ask Bellamy. He looked at me, before looking away.

"You're not listening. We all need to go!" but before he could finish, that idiot before run up behind Wells and attacked him. he started talking to him, but I couldn't hear. He then thought it was a good idea to trip Wells, causing him to injure himself.

He stood up and looked like he was about to fight him, when Finn jumped down from his spot and stood in front of Wells.

"The kids got one leg, how bout you wait until it's a fair fight". I smiled at him, before shaking my head. He always seemed to be saving the day.

"Hey spacewalker! Rescue me next" Octavia walked up to him and said. I rolled my eyes at her, and looked at Bellamy who had looks to kill now.

Everything seemed to die down, and everyone walked away. Finally. Some peace and quiet from these idiots. "What?" I heard Octavia, probably talking to her brother. "He's cute" she told him.

"He's a criminal" he told her back. "There all criminals" she told him. "Look O" he dragged her away and told something quietly, every so often looking at me. I tried to hear but I was too far away to hear.

I looked away and smiled. I was finally on the ground. And one way or another I would avoid Bellamy at all costs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Pilot Part 2

**I was too excited to wait to put this up so here is another chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

Wells had hurt his foot badly. Clark tried to exam it, since she was training to become a doctor on the Ark, like her mom. It seemed to hurt him every time she moved his foot. I sat next to him, holding his hand, trying to help in any way.

"So, Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn strolled up to us and asked. "Right now" Clark answered and stood up. Wells looked irritated by Finn walking over here. He still liked her, a lot.

"We'll be back tomorrow with food" She told Wells and I. "How the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" he asked a very important question. I looked at him then back at Clark. Finn turned around and grabbed two boys, one goggles and the other his friend I guess.

"Four of us. Can we go now?" Finn asked Clark. She nodded before Octavia joined the conversation. "Sounds like a party! Make it five" she told them. She looked down at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her before Bellamy walked up behind her.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Bellamy asked her, grabbing her arm. "Going for a walk" she said pulling away from him.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" "Yeah? So" Finn replied. "So this wristband reports your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think your dead".

"Should I care?" Finn replied.

"Well I don't know? Do you want the people you love to think your dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months because they won't if they think were dying".

The whole time Bellamy looked like he had thought of something, and usually that face meant he did something stupid.

"Okay. Now lets go" Clark told him. They started walking away, including Octavia. I stood up and was going to go with them when Bellamy grabbed my arm. "Your not going with them" he told me.

I stood to face him and crossed my arms. "Why am I not going?" I asked him seriously. I didn't want to talk to him. Not after what he did.

"Because I need you to stay here and help me run this camp" I looked at him then around the camp ground. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. I was getting tired of talking to him.

"Because you know how too. You used to boss me around like crazy back on the Ark" he told me, smiling. I looked down and smiled a little too. The Ark was a happier time. Well it was before the incident happened.

"Fine. I'll stay" I told him and looked away.

* * *

It had been a couple hours later. Bellamy didn't really need my help. He had nearly everything under control, with the help of his lackey, Murphy. That was the idiot's name.

It was dark now, what the people on earth use to call night. I was in the drop ship with Wells, helping him make supplies for us to use. It wasn't so bad as I thought it was going to be. He made jokes every now and again, which made me feel better. Maybe being on the ground wasn't so bad after all.

We heard screams coming from the outside, and we both made our way there. We both saw everyone crowded around a fire, no doubt that Bellamy made it. Wells started to limp out, I tried to help him but he pushed me away. I trailed behind him, not wanting actually go near the fire.

When we got closer, we saw that Murphy was taking off everyone's wristbands. I stare in disbelief at him. I look over and see Bellamy standing by him, looking at him approving this.

"Who's next?" Bellamy yelled to the crowd. He looked around before Wells started to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of Bellamy's men tried to come at Wells, but he stoped him. I stood next to Wells, staring at Bellamy. This was his idea. Something had to give. Something was wrong.

"Liberating ourselves, what does it look like" Bellamy told him, staring at me. I looked away from him, letting him know I wasn't apart of this.

"It looks like your trying to get us all killed" Wells augured back. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think were dying. And that it's not safe for them to follow".

"That's the point" Bellamy said back. "Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?" he asked everyone around us.

"People here have family up there Bellamy. Your taken the chance for everyone on the Ark to live. Just because your mom got floated, doesn't mean everyone else has to too" I told him. everyone seemed to stare at us. he looked pissed at me for the slightest second before he sighed.

"You think this is a game?" Wells asked him. "Those aren't just our friends and parents up there, like Stella said. There are farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?".

"My people? Are already down. Those people" he gestured to the sky, "locked my people up. Those people put my mother in crime for having a second child. Your father did that".

I scoffed at him, glaring at Bellamy for what he just said. "My father did the right thing".

"No" Bellamy said back. "He forced them, but not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws".

"Yeah!" some screamed from the crowd. They were agreeing with him.

"We do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. You don't have to like it Wells. You can even try to stop it. Or change it. Kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want".

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy screamed out. Everyone seemed to join him. And then that was when everyone was against Wells and I.

Wells stared at everyone while I stared at Bellamy. I shook my head at him before walking away. But before I could I felt something drip on me. Thunder followed and that was when we first all experienced rain.

It was wonderful. I'd never felt something more soft and silky before. I stared up into the sky and laughed. This was great. I turned around to Wells who still was pissed at Bellamy. Everyone was screaming with joy. Wells walked away from Bellamy.

He looked at me, like he wanted to talk, but I had to follow Wells. I trusted him more than Bellamy. I turned around to follow him when Bellamy grabbed my arm, again.

"What? Your not going to enjoy this" he asked, smirking at me. I stared into his eyes, before smiling. " Oh I am, just not with you" I said before pulling away and walking after Wells.

I could feel his eyes burning into my back. But I didn't care. I ignored the feeling of his stare and continued after Wells. He went back into the drop ship, and continued what we were doing.

"Wells, I think your right you know" I told him, kneeling before him while he was tying seat beats together. We were trying to create bags, and tents for us to sleep in, from the parachutes and other materials in here. So far we were successful with the bags, but the tents where harder.

"Yeah, well everyone else doesn't. We'll die down here if they continue to do that" he said, looking up at me. He looked down and continued to work, and I tried to figure out how to stop Bellamy.

* * *

I didn't walk out of the drop ship for another hour before I went to find Bellamy. The rain had stoped, and everyone seemed to be settling down for sleep. I walked around the camp, until I found his little group of minions.

"Where's Bellamy?" I asked them all. They all turned and smirked. "We don't know, but if you stick around here I'm sure he'll come" Murphy told me.

I crossed my arms and waited for a real answer. "You know Stella, I usually go for the blonds, but I like your chocolate brown hair. And that white T, and skin tight jeans, I'm sure the boys are drooling over you" Murphy told me, walking slowly before grabbing a piece of my hair, and twirling it around his finger.

I smiled at him, stepping closer. He seriously was about to get his butt kicked. "That was pretty brave what you did to Wells" I told him sweetly, biting my lip. He smirked and ran his hand down my arm until his fingers connected to mine.

"How bout you come sleep with me tonight? It'll keep you warm" he said slyly. I smiled again before kneeing his stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching it, while I looked at the others.

"Would you guys like to tell me where he is?" I asked them sweetly. They all seemed shocked until one of them pointed the direction he was in. I smiled and waved at them, before walking to wear he was.

I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets and walked over to him. he seemed to be directing people around. I stood in front of him, and in front of the group behind me. I rose a eyebrow, letting him know I wanted to talk.

He looked behind me, nodding his head and then the others left us to be.

"What?" he asked blankly. I pretended to act surprised with his blankness. "we need to talk" I told him. he looked at me for few seconds before walking away. I followed him until we were on the outskirts of camp.

"What Stella? I thought you were done with me" he asked, turning around to face me. We were close, to close for us, but I didn't care right now. I wanted answers.

"Why are you taking everyone's wrist bands off? And I know the answer isn't 'Whatever the hell we want'".

he looked at me for a few seconds, contemplating wether or not to tell me. "If you don't tell me, I'll ask O and she will tell me what is going on" I threatened him. He scoffed at me before smirking.

"Are you threatening me, Stell's? Because if you are I guess there's no point in telling you, right?" he threatened back. He sighed before giving in.

"Just tell me okay? You still trust me right?" I asked him. It had been a while since we last talked. 4 and a half months to be exact.

"Of course I do. I've always trusted you. But If I tell you, you cant tell anyone, okay?" he asked me, quietly. I nodded before stepping closer, out of instinct.

"I did something bad on the Ark, to get here. I can't tell you what it is yet but trust me when I say I can't let them come down. they'll kill me if they do. That's why I'm taking the bands off, so they think we're dead and won't follow us" he told me.

I stared at him, taking a big breathe in. what the hell could he have done? Why would they kill him for it?

"Look, I need Well's wristband. If the Ark thinks he's dead, they won't come. Please, you got to let me do this" He pleaded with me. He took my hand in both of his and squeezed.

I looked away, and saw Wells, falling asleep against a tree. He was my friend, a close one. I didn't want to lose his trust. But I didn't want Bellamy to die too.

I nodded my head at him. he smiled before he hugged me. I instantly hugged him back, out of instinct. I missed this. I missed him. he pulled back, so he could see my face. He let one of his hands graze my cheek, and that's when I pulled back.

"Just so you know. I'm not doing this because of us, and because I still believe there is a us. And not because I'm still in love with you. I'm doing this for Octavia, because she needs you. I'm not going to pretend to forget that you killed my parents Bellamy. I'm going to try to live with the fact that you're here, but don't think I'm forgiving you. Because I'm not".

With that, I walked away. And silently prayed that Wells wouldn't be dead in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Earth Skills Part 1

**Another chapter for you!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

The sun beared down on the camp, and the first real day of being on the ground was starting. Nothing much was happening. People where placing music, creating there own with tins. Others were being kids and chasing a ball around. I for one, sat down in one of the drop ships seats, pulled out of there and sat around a fire, with some others. They all seemed to like me now. I had a feeling because I was the only one, besides Wells to stick up to Bellamy.

A guy named Nick was telling us a joke, which made everyone laugh including me. I hadn't laughed in a while but it felt good to. It was too hot to wear my jacket, and I had discarded it a while ago. I looked over to see Wells, coming back with clothes, obviously the ones from the boys on the drop ship.

I said goodbye to my new friends and followed after him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Was it bad, burying those kids?" I asked out of interest. He nodded before we got stoped by one of Bellamy's men, as he calls them. He seemed to think he was leading things around here.

"Hey, uh wear did you get the clothes?" Atom asked. "They were from the two kids who died in the drop ship" Wells told him. I looked at him, trying to tell him to walk away, but he didn't notice me.

"Smart. You know I'll take these…" "Share is based on need. Just like back home" Wells informed him, but just as he was talking, Bellamy came out of the drop ship. He didn't have a shirt on, and out came a girl with him.

It hurt like a bitch when she walked out, because I knew what he was doing. Trying to make me jealous. Well Bellamy Blake that was not going to happen.

"You still don't get it do you chancellor?" He told Wells, and kissed the slut he was with. She looked at me as she walked away, thinking she had one it all. Oh honey, nothing fazed me.

"This is home now. Your fathers rules no longer apply" he told him, grabbing the shirt out of Wells pile. I look at them both trying not to get involved, but I knew that wasn't going to last long.

Atom held Wells back but Bellamy told him not to. "You want it back? Take it" he told him.

I threw my head back, sighing before stepping forward and snatching the shirt away. "Thank you" I said before trying to walk away, but he got a hold on my hips, and twisted me around to face him.

"What?" I asked him in my sweetest voice, "Did I do something wrong?" I said, smirking at him. "Give the shirt to me. Now" he ordered me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He snaked his arms around my waist. Pulling even closer to him.

"Why would I? Don't you have one next to where you slept with slut number 1?" I ask sarcastically. He scoffed at me, before reaching for the shirt. He managed to grab it, just as we heard a scream. I tried to turn but he grip was still on me. "Don't do that again" he told me, serious all over his face before going after the noise, as Wells did as well.

I stared at where he was just standing, thinking of how I was going to deal with the fact that he is here, and is here to stay. Probably ruining my life too.

All the sudden I heard another yell, followed by Wells grunting.

That was when I followed after them, to see what was going on. People where crowding around some group at the bottom of the hill, and that group was Bellamy, Wells and Murphy. And Murphy was fighting with Wells.

I rushed down after them, pushing people aside to reach them. I had got to the bottom and was about to break the fight up when Bellamy held me back.

"Let go you asshole! You can stop this! He'll listen to you!" I yelled to his face. He glanced down at me, then to Murphy. He didn't do anything; he just watched them, still tightly holding my waist. I tried to get out of it, but his grip was too tight, he was too strong for my strength. I was clawing at his hands, his arms. Anything to make his group loosen so I could go help Wells. But nothing fazed him. It was annoying.

Somehow Wells got Murphy under him and punched him reckless until he was seconds to being out cold. Bellamy's grip on me loosened ever so slightly, but pulled me flush against his chest. The feeling of him behind me was bringing up to many painful memories. Ones I want to forget.

"Don't you see you can't control this!" Well's said, motioning to Murphy. Just as Bellamy looked like he was about to say something, Murphy started moving behind, groaning in pain, and pulling out his knife.

I started to move again, doing anything to stop this knife fight from happening. "Bellamy!" I yelled at him.

"Your dead" Murphy let out before stalking to Wells. Just as he was about to do something horrible to him, Bellamy let go. He walked over to them and put his hand up to stop Murphy.

I sighed with relief. He would stop this. He would listen to me.

Oh no, I was wrong.

He looked at Murphy, then Wells, eyeing him out before pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Fair fight" he stated before dropping the knife in front of Wells, and stalking to where I was standing.

I glared at Bellamy before stalking over to Wells, but then being stoped by Bellamy again. "I swear to god Bellamy! Please just stop this" I told him, twisting around to face him. In this position I was flushed against his body. It felt normal and fine, but I knew that being in this position might make one of us do something stupid.

"I'm just giving the people what they want! can't you see that?" He told me, almost pleading at me to let him do this. To let them fight to the death.

I turned back to the fight just as Wells had gotten Murphy in a neck hold, knife held dangerously close to his neck.

"Drop it!" Wells shouted at him. Bellamy suddenly tried to move, but then stoped. He was contemplating wether or not to help him. His grip only tightened when he realised what he was going to do.

"Wells!" Clarke shouted from the trees, Finn trailing behind her. Finally! Something to eat, and possibly drink. I also might have missed her a little bit.

"Let him go!" she yelled again, moving towards the pair, angry to probably come back to this, our own fighting one another. I knew I would be.

Wells gave in, shoving Murphy to the ground with so much force, I couldn't watch him fall.

Bellamy finally let me go only to stop Murphy killing Wells. He jumped in front of him, using his force and strength to stop him attacking again.

"Enough, Murphy Enough" he told his lackey, pushing him back, making him calm down before glancing at me. If he thought this little gesture of kindness was going to make up for what just happened before, he was most certainly wrong.

He looked over to his right, before rushing to an injured Octavia.

"Are you alright?" he asked, carrying her down the last few steps, holding her up to stand. I rushed over to and kneeled before her. her leg was deeply cut. Something had bitten her, but what?

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked the group, still concerned about his sister. "Ouch! Stella!" Octavia yelped at me. I pulled my prying hands back from the bite and gave a apologetic smile.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather" Finn announced, sitting on a rock, seeming casual about this situation. I glanced at Bellamy who was in full rage. Firstly his sister was hurt, and secondly, no food to feed 'his people'. He would go out on a rampage after this discussion.

"Then what the hell happened out there!" Bellamy's voice boomed. Clarke looked straight at him, slightly off it.

"We were attacked" She told him. I took a breathe in, trying to understand what she just told us.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked her. She looked frightened now. "Not what. Who. Turns out the last man died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder" Finn told everyone. I didn't want to believe it. No way could there have been survivors. No way in hell.

Bellamy looked at Octavia, grabbing her shoulder before looking down at me. He looked as shocked as I felt. This could be true. But Clarke was confirming it.

"Its true. Everything we thought we knew abut the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is, is that we can survive. Radiation won't kill us".

"The bad news is the grounders will" Finn took over. I stood then, looking at the rest of the camp. They all seemed scared too. This was going to be hard. If we couldn't make peace with these people, then how our we supposed to survive with them living around us.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells suddenly asked the group. I looked around and realise he wasn't here. Clarke seemed to know the answer.

"Jasper was hit. They took him" she said glancing down, looking at Well's empty wrist. She grabbed it and demanded where its whereabouts was.

He pulled back before facing Bellamy. "Ask him" Bellamy shifted his stance, while Octavia looked at him confused. Clarke on the other hand was pissed. His gaze shifted to mine and that's when I was busted.

"You knew! And you didn't stop him" Clark yelled at me. I turned to her trying to keep my cool.

"I knew nothing. I knew he did it after he decided to take the wristbands off" I told her, lying straight to her face. Bellamy kept his gaze looked onto me, which didn't help my case.

"How many?" she asked Bellamy, ignoring me.

"24 and counting" Murphy smugly said to her. She shook her head at him before talking.

"You idiots. Life support on the ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help from whoever is out there. If you take of your wristbands you're not just killing them! You're killing us".

She seemed to get her message across. People where glancing down at there wristbands. But then Bellamy just had to do it. He had to speak up and ruining everything.

"Were stronger then you think" he responded, walking to the people piled on the hill. "Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore".

"You never were a prisoner Bellamy. You didn't go threw what we went through" I responded to his stupidness. He glanced at me, and ignored my comment all together.

"They say they'll forgive your crimes, I saw your not criminals! Your fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" he yelled to them. They all yelled to his speech, approving of it. They believed anything he said. They all were idiots.

Clark shook her head and walked off, Monty behind her. Octavia was struggling to stand so I immediately helped her walk over to a near by seat, or log.

I had rid of my jacket and started to clean her wound. She kept biting her lip, or scrunching up her face, obviously in pain. Soon afterwards Bellamy arrived. He suddenly took over from my and decided to clean it himself. I took a sit next to her, holding her free hand to help in someway.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her, grabbing some cloth to cover the wound.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake"

"A giant snake? God earth is so weird" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corners of Bellamy's mouth twitch up.

"You could've been killed" He told her, acting like the big, protective brother he was. I guess it looked sweet.

"She would've been if Jasper didn't help to pull her out" Clark said, making her way over towards us, Wells trailing behind her.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too" Octavia said, trying to stand. "Whoa Octavia, you can't walk"

"No, no. no way, not again" Bellamy told her, standing up. "They both right, your legs just going to slow us down. I'm here for you" She told us, looking at Bellamy.

He looked over to her, questioning her doing. "I hear you have a gun" Now that surprised me. He looked over to me before lifting his shirt to reveal a very real gun.

"Good. Follow me" she said, walking off, as if she knew he would follow her.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned her. she raised an eyebrow at him. "Because you want them to follow you, and right now they only thinking one of us is scared".

I scoffed at this. She literally just told him he was scared. He looked over at me, glaring and I stopped. "Its not funny" I told him, trying not to smile. He rolled his eyes at me before looking at Murphy.

"Murphy, your coming with me. My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" he told him as he walked over.

"I don't need a babysitter" Octavia told him. He ignored her and continued with Atom.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me" he stared him dead in the eye, before telling Murphy to go.

I stood up and followed, slipping my hands into my jacket pocket. "Count me in" I told him. He turned around and stoped.

"Your not coming" he told me. I stepped forward, titling my head scowling. "And why won't I be leaving camp once again?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt too. Miller! Same rules apply to her as my sister. Do you understand me?" Miller walked over and nodded his head. Bellamy walked away, and just as I was about to have a rage at him, Miller thought the best way to calm me was to throw me over his shoulder and walk in the opposite direction in which I wanted to go.

There was no use in fighting him. So I let him carry me pass everyone, much to my embarrassment and pass and angry Octavia who was confused with this.

"Next time you talk to your brother. Let him know I want to kill him" I told her. she nodded her head, smiled then turned away. Miller walked into the drop ship and dropped me into a seat.

"Now be a good girl and stay here until I come back. Bellamy won't be too pleased if you screw up" and then he walked away. I crossed my arms over my chest. Did he really think I wouldn't be coming after them? Bellamy was delusional.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- Earth skills part 2

**thanks for waiting!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

Thinking of a plan to escape was harder than I thought. First of all I had to avoid Miller, who decided that I needed to be guarded at all times. Two of Bellamy's lackeys stood by the entrance of the drop ship, so that I could not leave, and no one could come in. the only person who came in those few hours was Miller, who was giving me water and food.

Although he was trying to be nice, I still was pissed off. I can't believe I am being treated like his sister. ' _No one can touch me!'_. Bullshit. I was NOT his girlfriend anymore, so I did not need to be treated I am.

Then I had to find a way to get out of camp without being seen by anyone. That was the hardest part out of my escape plan. The only exit that I knew of was the front, where it would now be guarded because of the 'Grounders'.

I bounced my leg impatiently for Miller to come back. I had thought of a plan that would get me out of here, and piss Bellamy off at the same time.

My arms crossed, I waited for Miller to arrive. He did hourly checks on me, so I knew he would arrive soon. I put a smile on my face, and would pretend to seem happy to see him. I would use the same method I used with Murphy.

I'm glad my ex had told me multiple times I was a good flirt.

I heard chatter outside the drop ship, meaning he was back. I sat up a bit straighter, and tilted my head a little, pouting my lips. This always worked on Bellamy. I also decided to go a little further. I took of my jacket and pushed my boobs up a little, to give them a little more affect.

But who came into the drop ship was not the person I expected. Spacewalker had walked in, like he owned the place. He looked at me funnily before shaking his head in laughter. I slumped back into the seat, bright red and ashamed that he caught me.

"Should I ask why? Or leave it?" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. This was totally embarrassing. Beyond embarrassing.

"You need to get me out of here" I ignored his question, standing up to talk to him. He looked back at me, rolling his eyes before standing in front of me.

"Were do you plan on going if I do?" he eyed me out, questioning my actions. I grinned at him from ear to ear, knowing he would help me in any way.

"I need to go help my friends".

* * *

The density of the forest was far more than I expected. There were trees everywhere, plants, and foreign flowers. So many things that we different then what the camp had to offer.

"How you got those guys to think some girls where showering together is beyond me" I laughed at him, while we walked through this forest.

He smirked at me, shrugging before refocusing into finding the others.

Finn seemed to be in a hurry to find the group, or to really find Clark. There was something totally going on between them. Anyone with eyes could see it. They saw something in each other. But Finn had a girl, her name was Raven. Raven was a good friend back on the ark. We both seemed to run into each other every once in a while.

I didn't even know for sure we were following them, but Finn said he was an excellent tracker, so I was just have to follow him. I realised a lot of things about Finn from those short hours of walking around trying to find the others.

He did have good tracking skills. He was able to find marks and footprints and other things to lead us in the right direction. He also didn't like talking a lot, unless he needed to. Other then when he pointed out little things, or found something new, we walked in silence.

In a way I was thankful we weren't talking. So many things were running threw my mind. About earth, about the grounders. About Bellamy…

Bellamy should have never come. I could of started new down here, maybe even find someone to share my new life with, and forgot about the past. But he just had to come down here to protect his sister. She was 16 for crying out loud. She didn't need her big brother to protect her. And I didn't need him here to protect me to.

I was torn away from my thoughts when we heard talking in the distance. Finn stoped abruptly, placing his arm in front of my to stop walking. I looked to were he pointed and saw Clark and Wells angrily talking to Bellamy and Murphy. Finn exposed himself by walking to them, and I followed his lead.

I knew Bellamy would be pissed that I went beyond the walls but he wasn't the boss of me anymore. He didn't control what I did when I did it.

"Brave princess" Bellamy remarked to what Clark said, stepping forward. She stepped back, somewhat afraid until Finn spoke up.

"Why don't you go find your own nickname" Finn remarked, making a grand entrance while I tailed behind him. Bellamy looked back, first to Finn then me. His smirk died down and turned into a glare.

I shrugged at him, letting him know he couldn't control me.

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn questioned the group. "Why don't we split up, cover more ground. Clark come with me" and then he walked away. Spacewalker. The brave prince.

Bellamy looked shocked as I felt. I didn't think Finn had that much courage to talk back to Bellamy. But then again, he was a spacewalker.

Bellamy stood in front of me, pissed off. "Should I even ask how you manage to slip past Miller?" he questioned. He was serious, the look on his face told me I was in trouble.

"Lets just say I convinced him to let me come out here" I smirked at him before walking off behind Wells. He seemed a bit upset that Clark was with Finn, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Trouble in paradise?" I questioned him, smiling kindly at him. He took a quick glance at me before looking at Clark and Finn again. "I'm glad you came. You can distract Bellamy. Maybe he will forget about the wristband" he said, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes and looked back. He was already staring at me. Murphy was talking to him, but he seemed more interested in me then what he was talking about.

I quickly turned around and focused on finding Jasper. This was the only reason I came out here, and to also explore earth a little more then by walking around in camp.

Minutes turned into hours, and we had been walking forever. We were following Finn and Clark who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Wells talked ever so often to fill the space between us, but he didn't need to. I liked the quiet.

Somewhat during that time Bellamy grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to face him, glaring at his smirk. Wells stopped to, to try and help me but Bellamy butted in.

"Why don't you go run along to Clark and Finn, I'm sure they need help. Murphy, why don't you go help him too" he said to Wells, never leaving his stare.

Wells looked between Bellamy and me before sighing and leaving me for dead. Murphy followed suit, sticking close enough to Wells that if he didn't follow Bellamy's orders, he could retaliate.

I turned back to Bellamy, rolling my eyes before crossing my arms in front of me. "What Bellamy" I said carelessly. I just wanted to find Jasper and go home. I was cold and wet and my feet hurt.

"I told you not to come out here, and here you are, not following my orders" he ordered to me, crossing his arms as well. He knew how to pick at me, and it was working. He was copying my ever move.

"I thought I told you that you can't control me anymore. I am my own person. I can make my own rules without you interfering". I somewhat yelled at him. He was getting on my last nerve. I hated it.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe" he told me, using that voice. That voice that made me fall in love with him. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. This was not happening. He was not trying to care about me. I felt him step forward, and felt a leather jacket wrap around me.

"Your freezing Stella" he placed the jacket on me, helping slip my arms through it. I smiled kindly before walking away.

"Stella. Next time you break my rules I will do something about it" I turned back only to see him smirking at me. I smiled before swiftly turning around and chasing after Wells.

I found him some minutes later, walking along side Murphy.

"Take a hike Murphy" I told him, slipping in between the both of them, and bumping Murphy out of the way. He stumbled a bit before glaring at me. He stead put until Bellamy arrived. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. This isn't going to happen. This was the last time I would let myself get close to him like that again. After we get Jasper I will return the jacket and never talk to him again.

I slipped my hands into his pockets, feeling the hard material between my fingers. I felt something smooth and pulled it out to see a photo. Something was written on the back of it.

' _My dear Bellamy. Look after your sister and Stella. I knew this day would come, where they would find her, and take me away. I hope you can find peace with my absence, and your sister's. Make sure you keep Stella around. She is precious, so precious. The first day you told me you liked her was the happiest day. I knew that you to would get together. And be happy and create your own family. Don't lose her, I know that you love her too much to let her go. If you did, that would be the day you die._

 _Remember my child. May we meet again.'_

I flipped the photo around to see a picture of Bellamy and I. He had just turned 22, and I was sitting on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck. We were looking at each other, like we mattered to one another. He had a glint in his eyes, smiling at me.

I smiled a little and remembered his mom. She was the best. She liked me a lot. I was Octavia's only friend and she liked it that I was around. She liked it even better when Bellamy and I got together. She would always want to take pictures of us. Said something about keeping the memories.

Those memories were lost when Bellamy turned in my parents.

I slipped the picture back into the pocket, just as Finn and Clark found some blood next to a stream. Bellamy came and stood next to me. He looked at me then looked down at the pocket.

"She was right. The day I lost you was the day I died" Bellamy whispered to me, so only I could hear. I took a big breathe of air in, and tried to ignore what he said. But secretly deep down, I was screaming with joy. He still cared.

He quickly turned back to the cold exterior he had, and leaned over to Wells. I saw them talking a while ago, but didn't catch what they were saying. I still didn't now but I knew it had something to do with Clarke.

Out of nowhere there was a groan of pain. The group looked in the direction it came from. "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked. No one seemed to know.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun" Clarke told Bellamy, before walking in the direction it came from. Finn followed after her, then Wells. I started to freak out a little. I didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

Bellamy noticed and placed his hand on my back. I pushed it away before walking into the woods. He was not going to get close to me.

We all followed after Finn, who came to a stop at a clearing. Up in a tree, tied up was Jasper. We were all shocked.

"Oh my god. Jasper!" Clarke yelled, running towards him. We all did. She was further ahead of us.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy questioned just as Clarke fell into a hole. Bellamy caught her only to let her dangle. Bellow her with sharp objects, that could kill her. I knew what he was thinking. The only way the ark will think she is dead, if she is dead. He was considering to let her go. Luckily the boys helped him pull her out.

Clarke stood up, shaken by what happened and looked at Bellamy. He had the same expression on, before he turned around and faced me. I raised an eyebrow, letting him know I caught on. He was trying to come up with an excuse but I left it, walking towards Clarke.

"We need to get him down" Clarke said, regaining her focus from her near death experience.

"I'll climb up into the tree and cut the vines" Finn said, making a move towards the tree. "Yeah I'm with you" Wells told him, follow him but Finn stoped him.

"No, stay with Clarke and watch him" He looked straight at Bellamy. He gave his smirk, probably questioning Finn's excuse. "You. With me" He motioned to Murphy.

He looked at Bellamy who gave him the go to go with Finn. "Stella come help you got handy skills" Finn asked while he started to climb. I followed after him only to be stopped once again by Bellamy.

"She stays with me" Bellamy retorted to Finn. He looked concerned about me, but I gave him a reassuring smile. I would be fine. I would also punch the crap out of Bellamy.

"You don't control me anymore" I told him, watching the boys work into action. They were talking about something, trying to figure out the safest way to cut down Jasper. Bellamy was still behind me, his grip on my arm tightening ever so slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt" He told me, squeezing my arm to reassure me in anyway. For a split second it worked, but then reality hit me like a wave. I pulled out of his grip, glaring at him before trying to walk away.

"There's a poltiss on his wound" Clark announced, while everyone stared up at Jasper.

"Why would they save his life only to string him up as live bait" Wells questioned.

"Maybe what they like to catch for dinner is still breathing" Bellamy answered.

"Maybe what they trying to catch is us" Finn finished he conversation, starting his work on getting Jasper down.

Bellamy stood closer to me, seeming to try and protect me from something. Maybe he felt it too. Maybe he felt the danger coming like I did. I squeezed my arms shut and was totally going to regret this later, but I reached for his hand, never looking at him.

His hands felt tougher, probably from cutting down trees and doing hard labour. I knew he was looking at me, but didn't question my actions. He just squeezed m hand and let it go.

It had been a while, and they were still trying to get him out. Bellamy had pulled me away from the group ever so slightly, to a clearing. I knew what he was doing. If something bad was going to happen, we could run and escape. He kept the grip on my hand hard, so that I couldn't leave his side. Not that I wanted to anyway.

"Be careful!" Clarke yelled at the two working men. They seemed flustered and tired with cutting away. All the sudden, a noise startled the group.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy questioned, looking into the clearing beside us. Bellamy immediately pushed me behind him, protecting me from what ever was going to happen next.

"Grounders?" Bellamy questioned. He was scared, I could feel it. His attitude and mood changed dramatically.

And then I saw it. A type of big cat, a big black one walking towards the group. I gasped a little, looking at the thing. It was huge. Much bigger than the tigers and loins I read about.

It growled again, taking position to pounce at the group. I wrapped my arms myself, and took a couple steps back. It then run. It was fast. Too fast for a cat.

"Bellamy! Gun!" Clarke yelled at him. He went to grab it, only to find it was not there.

"Bellamy!" I screamed hiding behind him. He grabbed me and held me close. But then I heard gun shots. I looked up and found Wells with Bellamy's gun. He was shooting at the cat, not hitting dead on, but close.

It had gotten close to us. very close. It was in the tall grass hiding in front of Bellamy and me. He kept me behind him, holding me for dear life. I was holding onto his arm tightly, afraid that if I let go I may fall. It made noises again, and move around, but never pounced. We couldn't see it. It was too fast to catch something. I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head on Bellamy's back. This was the end. I was going to die here.

And then the movement stoped. I looked over Bellamy's shoulder, checking the surroundings just as the cat jumped out of nowhere. But bullet him the cat straight in the head. And killed it. Bellamy observed it right away, to check if it was dead before turning to me.

"Tell me your okay" He asked, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me out of my daze. I nodded but my focus was on the cat. That thing nearly killed us. Bellamy looked over at Wells, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"Now she sees you" He told him. It didn't make sense to the rest of us, but to Wells, it meant everything. It might have had something to do with the conversation they had earlier.

* * *

Bellamy's ego had risen a lot when he came back to camp with food. Everyone was happy to eat something other then nuts and greens. I for one was happy until I realised how we were aloud to eat.

He wanted the wristbands. Give it to him and you could eat. I watched the fire from a distance, not even trying to persuade Bellamy that I needed the wristband, to let Cain know I was alive.

He was like a second father to me. My dad's best friend and my hero. He was always around, making me happy and helping me through the hard times. He was always there even if I didn't ask him to be. I needed the wristband on to let him know I wasn't dead. And to come after me.

Nearly to midnight and my tummy was grumbling like hell. I was hungry but I was not going to give in. I was not going to give up the wristband for Bellamy's sake. No way in hell.

But just as I was thinking about giving up, Bellamy made his way over. He kept his hands behind his back, smirking at me. "I heard from a little bird that you haven't eaten tonight" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

I looked down at my hands and shrugged. "I'm not giving up my wristband for food. Sorry but I need it" I looked up, smiling at him. He nodded, looked behind him then brought his hands to the front to reveal some good looking meat.

"I thought you might say that so I decided to give this to you, for free. I know you need it" he told my, handing the meat to me. I took it suspiciously, he probably poisoned it or something.

"You eat it first" I told him. He smirked before sitting next to me, and took a big bite from my meat. He eat it, giving a sigh of satisfaction and swallowed. He turned to me and smiled.

"I didn't do anything to it if that's what your wondering" he told me. I gave him a look before biting into the meat. It tasted so good! Nothing that I have eaten would ever taste this great. I sighed and closed my eyes, living the moment of good food.

When I opened them again, Bellamy was already walking away, back to his people. I smiled and pulled the picture out of his pocket again. sometimes I just wanted to kill him, very badly. Other times, like now, I wish I could go back to when we were together. As a happy couple. And be together like we use to.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Earth kills Part 1

**Thanks for waitng**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

 _2 years earlier_

" _I am so better at sewing then you"_

" _That's because you never leave this place"._

 _Octavia laughed at my comment. She smiled and continued making her doll, with the materials I 'borrowed' from the crafts store. Kane would take care of it, he always did. Kane was like a father to me. He was always around. I loved him like my own father._

 _Her doll was looking good. Anything she made was good. That's because she had time to practice, a lot. She never left her home, she was illegal to the Ark. Kane didn't know about her either. My parents were close to the Blake's since forever. When Octavia was born, my family didn't turn her in, but helped the Blake's keep her a secret. She was the best secret ever._

 _The door opened from the entrance, revealing the Blake's mom, Aurora. "Hello sweet thing, how are you?" she asked me, squeezing my shoulders tightly._

" _Good thanks. Do you know when Bell comes back from work?" I asked. Bellamy and I were officially exclusive, or so he says. I didn't care though; Bellamy had been my childhood crush since forever. I was always around him, always making fun about his slicked back hair, his little scar on his face. Bellamy may not be perfect in some eyes, but he was to me. He had turned 21, 2 months ago, but I was still 15, until today. People thought our relationship was a bit strange, for the major gap in years. But we didn't care. I loved him and he loved me, and that's all that matters._

" _He'll be back soon, oh, and happy birthday sweetie!" She replied, handing over a small wrapped present. I smiled and looked over at O. she smiled and run to my side. "Open it!" she screamed. She was 14, and everyone knows that 14 year olds are annoying, most of the time._

 _I opened the present slowly, saving the paper. I knew it cost her a lot of points, and I wanted to save it. My family were more privileged then the Blake's and we all knew it. Kane was the blame, not that I was complaining._

 _Inside the wrapping paper laid a little perfect charm. Two hands linking together, holding a sweet little flower. I smiled before jumping up and hugging her._

" _Thank you Rory, I love it!" I said, laughing before reaching down to my wrist and adding to the others. She always gave me charms, and I loved them. Each one was completely different from the other._

" _Thank you Octavia" I said looking over at her. But in her hand was her own gift. She never gave me a gift, said she always went in with her mother. This year was different._

 _I picked up the present carefully, and sat down in front of her. I opened the present and found one of her dolls. I smiled and hugged her tightly. The material on this one was the best on the Ark. It was pretty pink silk with floral designs on it. I thanked her again, just as the door opened._

 _My mother and father walked in, with food from the dining hall. On birthdays, the 'privileged' got a special meal, with good meat, greens and a cake. I always spent it with the Blake's, every year I did._

 _We settled down at the table, just as Bellamy walked in. he was wearing his guards uniform, and he looked good. He smiled at me, before dropping his gear and came to hug me._

" _Happy birthday Angel" He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled up at him. Angel was a nickname he gave me when my family first found out about O. We walked in to find a baby with them, and apparently knew immediately what it meant. I mean I was 2, but that didn't matter. Bellamy called me his angel for always being there for Octavia. I loved it._

" _Thanks Bell" I whispered back. We started eating dinner, not having much as we only had food for 5, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were all together._

 _After dinner had finished, Bellamy took us to our favourite spot. It was beneath Ark levels, in the control room, and no one ever went here._

" _I got you something" Bell said once we were settled on the ground. I was leaning my back against his stomach, while he rested against the wall. He stroked my hair as he handed me the gift. I unwrapped it to find the necklace I had seen a while ago with him. It was shaped into a silver heart, and when you opened it, a red ruby was seen. I wanted it so badly, but my father wouldn't let me get it. It was too much._

 _I twisted so that I was sitting in his lap. He smiled at me before taking it out of my hands to place it on my neck. "How did you get it?" I asked while he put it on. He smiled before shaking his head._

" _Someone owed me something, I asked for the necklace instead. Don't worry, it's nothing bad". I looked down at the necklace, smiling, then looking back at Bell. "You know, usually when a girl has her 16 birthday, and she has a very handsome boyfriend" To this Bellamy laughed._

" _I think they get a kiss" I smiled at him. He smiled back before leaning in for a kiss. Just as our lips where meant to touch, he leaned to the left and licked my cheek. "There you go" he said laughing at me._

 _I laughed to before grabbing his face and pulling it towards mine. This was what I wanted. Bellamy and me together. And we were together, for a long time. I wish we could stay like this forever._

* * *

I wanted to go hunting, now. Bellamy hadn't asked me to go, and I knew if I did asked, he wouldn't let me go. Being outside of this camp was a dream. That was what earth was supposed to be like. Being able to be free, and have no worries in the world, not be stuck in this camp waiting for something to happen.

"It's that damn kid, alright? His messing with my head" Murphy complained when he didn't make the aim to the tree. They had been doing this for hours, throwing there sharp objects at the tree to make it stick. It was boring to watch.

"It's not going to last much longer, think of a new excuse" Bellamy said, as he threw his axe at the tree, making it stick. "That's how it's done" he said, looking over at me. I shrug, returning to cutting my apple. I started to get the hang of using other tools other then knife's and forks to cut through my meat, and other things. Cutting apples where easy, just slice and eat.

"We searched a half mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal" Atom said, walking towards the pack leader. I heard that he was caught kissing Octavia last night by Bellamy, and he strung him up like live bait, for the whole night. O wouldn't tell me, even if we where sharing a tent together.

"Did you see your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy commented, walking past Atom to receive his knife. "Atom took his punishment, let it go" Bellamy retaliated.

"Could be taken by grounders" Atom suggested to Bellamy, but Murphy wouldn't take it. "Or could be in pound town, lot of that going around recently". Bellamy just shook his head and walked straight past him. Although I was trying to look concentrated on the apple, every now and again I would take a glimpse up, just to check what the situation was going at.

You could here Jasper cries for help in the drop ship. Ever since we brought him back, he's been crying and wailing every single day and night. I knew the camp was getting angry, and I knew for sure Bellamy was too.

Just as Atom was about to backfire at Murphy, he took a quick second glimpse over his shoulder. He was looking at Octavia. She was dumping water, and looked back at Atom. I knew they liked each other, I mean from what she told me they seemed to have a lot in common.

"Look Bellamy, people are scared, and that, dying kid. His not helping the morale around here" Atom emphasised with him. He was right. People where afraid of what the grounders where capable of. I was a little afraid too.

"Morale will go up when I find them more food" Bellamy said back, looking in the direction of where jasper was lying, trying to fight for his life.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" one of Bellamy's groupies asked. "Now? Nothing. Its possible there just lost".

"Or being used for life bait" I whispered under my breathe, but they all heard it.

"We'll keep an eye out for them when we are hunting later" Bellamy ignored my answer. He knew as much as I did. They were a lost cause. He just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Let's go kill something" Murphy said under his breathe, but so everyone could here him. Bellamy walked past him as he said it and stoped him.

"Your not going" He said to murphy. "I need you to stay here, if the grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected" He told him. He was leaving Murphy in charge? Murphy. The guy who wants Wells dead, who tried to get me to sleep with him. Who makes innocent people do his dirty work? Murphy?

"Fine" he said pissed off. He wanted to go hunting like I did. "Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut" and then he walked over to get his knife. Bellamy turned around to follow the others but I stood in front of him.

"If you think I'm going to let you go out after that little stunt you did. Your wrong" He told me, crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed big before giving the face he could never say no too.

"C'mon Bellamy, I made a mistake. I just want to go outside and hunt with you. Maybe it will be educational?" I said smiling at him. He sighed, looked over at something behind me before looking back at me.

"Your lucky. I got people to make the one thing you were good at on the Ark" He said before walking away. I followed after him towards the weapons table, to see a bow and arrow.

I used to do archery training on the Ark as one of my subjects at school. I laughed a bit before following after him. He picked it up, and gave me the bag with the arrows in it. "One condition if you come out with us" He told me. I smiled and nodded.

"You stay close to me. At all times".

* * *

We found a boar a while later. I stayed true to my promise and stayed close to Bellamy. I did wonder off a bit, but I was too happy exploring the outside world beyond camp. It was beautiful. I loved earth.

"Shh-Shh-Shh she's mine" Bellamy told the others. I had my Bow and arrow prepared, waiting to shoot at the right moment. I was so close to Bellamy. Too close that we would be touching if he took a step to my left.

Just as Bell was about to throw his axe, a noise came from behind, and scared the boar off. It also made Bellamy and myself shoot at whatever made the noise. That noise was 13 year old Charlotte.

Luckily he didn't hit her, and so did I. my aim wasn't so good since I hadn't practiced in a long time, which probably saved her life. Bellamy walked over to her, to reclaim his axe, and I followed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked her.

"Charlotte" I told him, smiling at the girl. She had nightmares every now and again, like I did. We spent a night together a while ago, talking about the dreams we had, and how we could fix them.

"I almost killed you" He told her, getting his axe out of the tree. Atom was right behind us. "Why aren't you back at camp?" he asked her, obviously distraught with the fact he could of hit her.

"Well, with that guy who is dying, I just – I couldn't listen anymore" she explained.

"There's grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl" Atom replied. He was trying to help, but he seemed to make no progress with the situation.

"I'm not little" She said back. Bellamy looked back at her, smiling a little bit. "Ok then… But you can't hunt without a weapon" Bellamy told her, handing over his pocket knife. I looked between the two of them. I knew what he was doing. Octavia was mad at him, and he was thinking of this 13 year old girl as his little sister.

"Ever killed something before?" he asked her. She looked at me before shaking her head. "Who knows? Maybe your good at it" Bellamy told her, giving her the encouragement she needed. He looked over at me, wondering if I approved. I knew that look anyway.

I smiled at him, before taking Charlotte's hand in mine and leading her off with the others.

* * *

Later we heard a siren. I signal for something to come. I was with Bellamy and Charlotte. He had grown fond of her, and she liked him as well. They seemed to be getting along well. When the horn went off, we immediately saw the fog. It was yellow, and it had little thunder strikes in it. Bellamy grabbed my hand and bolted. I quickly grabbed Charlotte's and we run. Fast. We didn't know where to go but we had to run.

"C'mon! there are caves this way!" Bellamy yelled at the group. Bellamy dragged us up a hill, and pushed us into a cave opening. Charlotte run straight to the end, but I stoped to get Bellamy. He was calling for Atom, but I pulled him inside so he wouldn't suffer like what Atom would be. Once we got inside and settled, Charlotte seemed to fall asleep easily. Bellamy placed his jacket on her, and started pacing.

"You couldn't do anything Bellamy" I told him, arms crossed while I watched him walk from one end of the cave to another. "I should have gone after him" he was pissed. He couldn't save him and he knew it. That's why he was mad. He couldn't save his friend.

"You don't know that he is in trouble okay? He may have found somewhere to stay" I reassured him. He stoped pacing and glared at me. "You really think he's fine? Do you really think he isn't dying from whatever the hell that was! God Stella sometimes you can be such an airhead!" he yelled at me. I walked up to him and covered his mouth with my hand. I nodded my head at Charlotte, who was asleep behind.

"Would you like to talk about this somewhere else?" I gritted back. I was mad. Very mad. How could he? How could he say those things about me. I was not an airhead. He was the airhead.

He dragged me to the next cave, and pushed me against the wall. I didn't know he could be this aggressive, but he was. "You listen. You have been a total bitch to me ever since we landed. Maybe once in your life stop thinking about yourself and think of someone else" he grunted at me.

I pushed him off me and shouted. "You shithead! How do you expect me to be nice to you when you killed my parents! You told Jaha about what my parents where planning to do, and he killed them! I don't even know why you told him, but it doesn't matter you dickhead! This isn't my fault. This is yours".

"You don't get it do you? If we are going to survive down here, we need to get along. I don't care if you don't like me anymore. Just trust me when I make decisions and when I tell you to do something. Not go behind my back and follow some spacewalker!" he yelled at me. I was for certain that Charlotte was awake, but I didn't care.

"You think I'm into spacewalker? Spacewalker of all people! I swear to god Bellamy! You are the worst person on this planet. You don't have any respect for me, or your sister. And you CERTAINLY don't have any respect for your self!".

"You think I care that you don't think I respect you? This whole time I have tried to fix things between us, but nothing seems to work with you! You always have to turn the other way, even if I know you still want to be with me. I see it Stella. The way you look at me. It's the same look when you wanted me soooo badly. Remember all those times we spent together? Remember when we were the 'it' couple back on the Ark? Yeah, I remember. I remember everything".

"What do you want me to do? Forgive you for what you did? For murdering my parents?".

Bellamy stood right in my face now. He had anger written across his face. I didn't want to yell at him anymore, but I had to be the one who came on top in this fight.

"I didn't murder them. I thought I did the right thing okay? I'm sorry". He finally cooled down and used a normal tone of voice. I took a big breathe in and sighed. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I can't forgive you for what you did Bellamy. I really can't. I can try to be better to you, if that's what you want" I told him, reaching for his crossed arms, and placing my palms onto them.

he sighed and closed his eyes. "I can try to be a bit easier on you, and your restrictions" He compromised with me. I smiled slightly before hugging him. He hugged me back, tightly and sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you an airhead" he whispered into my hair. I rubbed my noise against his shoulder, smiling into it.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dick and a shithead" I whispered back. I could feel him smile. We pulled back just as we heard Charlotte yelling for help.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6- earth Kills Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, and to the commenter who asked if i made my character based on the Victoria Secret model Stella Maxwell. No i did not. I just really love that name.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

Bellamy run straight to her, myself right behind him. He shook Charlotte awake, yelling her name to calm her down. She sprang up, startled by Bellamy and me.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte said. She seemed upset about how we found her. Bellamy knelt in front her, placing a hand on her to make her feel safe.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Charlotte. It was a nightmare, you can't control them" I said, reaching down to her. She moved over so I could sit on the other side of her, still in reach of Bellamy. I knew they had a connection. Bellamy saw Charlotte as his little sister; he wanted to protect her. Charlotte needed someone, and Bellamy was there.

"Does it happen often" Bellamy asked. I wrapped an arm around Charlotte, holding her close. Its not like I didn't trust what Bellamy was going to say, I just didn't trust him. She took a small hand and held tight onto my hand before sighing.

"What are you scared off?" He asked her. She looked around, trying to find an answer. "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it". He seemed certain what he was telling her. Hell, it was making me feel better about my nightmares.

"But… I'm asleep" Charlotte responded. I took a breathe in, waiting for Bellamy to respond. I was hanging onto every word he was saying. I hated myself for it. We were done, we were over and yet he could still make me listen to every word he had to say.

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep".

"Yeah, but… How?" Charlotte responded. I was curios too. She wasn't the only one looking for answers.

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death" Bellamy responded. There was silence between the two of them. She seemed to want more answers, and he didn't have them. Not until he asked for her knife.

She handed him his knife back. He took it, and gave her some instructions. "Now when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid'" he slowly gave her the knife back. She took it and faced it to him.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid" she said back to him. He gave her a funny look, which made me smile a little. He was trying to help her, and it seemed like it was working.

She sat a little straighter, and looked at him this time. "Screw you. I'm not afraid" Bellamy seemed pleased with her.

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep" he told her. He started to lay down, and was falling off to sleep. Charlotte rested back against me, using my arm as a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Charlotte. When I was little, and when I got nightmares a lot, my mom used to sing a song to me. You wanna hear it?" I asked her quietly. I didn't want to wake Bellamy up.

She twisted around to face me and nodded. I smiled before humming that song.

' _Jumping up and down the floor, my head is animal. And once there was a animal, it had a son that mowed the lawn'._

' _The son was a okay guy, they had a pet dragonfly. The dragonfly ran away, but it came back with a story to say'._

I knew Bellamy was listening. Whenever he felt scared or worried, I used to sing the song to him. He loved my voice; he would tell me every time after I sang it.

' _Her dirty paws and dirty coat, she ran down the forest slope. He forest of talking trees, hey used to sing about the birds and the bees'._

' _The bees had declared a war, the sky wasn't big enough for them all. He birds got help from below, from the dirty paws and creatures of snow'._

Charlotte was slowly falling asleep. I sang the rest of the song in a whispered voice, soothing both Charlotte and Bell. They both needed the rest. I knew it.

Soon they both seemed to settle down, taking big breathes in and out, and I knew then they fell asleep. My eyes where stinging now, they felt better to close them to keep them open. Soon, I snuggled into my warm jacket and drifted off, thinking of my mom, and how much I missed her because of my mistakes.

* * *

Bellamy woke me the next morning, shaking me until I opened my eyes. He smiled slightly before motioning to follow him. I put my jacket on and followed after him, rubbing my eyes. Charlotte was already outside with him. The fog was gone. We were safe to go home now. Bellamy started to shout his friends names, hoping to get a response.

"Anybody out here? Jones?"

"We're here" Jones replied. Bellamy went after the voice, while Charlotte and I trailed behind him.

Soon we wondered into the direction of the small group. I didn't know any of them, Jones maybe, but the rest where total strangers.

"We lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy ask them once we reached them.

"Made it to a cave down there" Jones replied. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Bellamy looked back at me and knew that something was wrong too.

"The hell was that?" Jones asked Bellamy.

"I don't know. Where's Atom?" Bellamy asked the group. They shrugged at Bellamy, who didn't look pleased at all. He looked concerned about him. Like he didn't string him up for bait the night before. I followed him to see what the hell he was doing. Turns out he was tying him up because he caught O and Atom kissing.

Bellamy walked fast passed them, the way we came running from. He walked and looked everywhere, trying to find Atom.

"Atom! Atom if you here me let me know!" Bell screamed into the forest, but no sound came, just the trees blowing in the breeze. "Maybe…"

"Don't think like that Stella. Please" Bellamy said once I reached him. He looked like he was about to through a fit. He wanted to find Atom, but he knew as much as I did. We heard him screaming last night. Something must of happened to him.

All the sudden Charlotte was screaming, like she was scared. We run into her direction. Once we found her I screamed and covered my mouth. There lying on the cool damp grass was Atom, covered in blisters and blood. He looked like shit. Bellamy was right behind me. He placed his hand on my waist and pushed me aside.

"Son of a bitch. Atom" Bellamy said while walking towards him. I pulled Charlotte away from him, and turned her around to face me, kneeling in front of her. "He's going to be okay. We'll fix this. Bellamy will fix. He always does" I encouraged her. She looked doubtful with my words, and looked back at Atom.

Charlotte walked out of my grip just as the others came over. She walked close to Bellamy and gave him her knife. He looked down at the knife, then to me. I slowly walked over to him, before holding the hand he had the knife in.

"You have to do it. He's in pain and you can free him from it" I whispered to him. He looked down at me and nodded. I stepped back just as Charlotte spoke up. "Don't be afraid".

"Go back to camp. Charlotte, you too" He told the young girl. She was hesitate to leave his side, but slowly walked away. He took a glance at me, before kneeling down towards Atom. I walked towards the other side of Atom and kneeled too.

He looked like shit. He was in pain and he was covered in blisters and his eyes were glossed over. He couldn't survive this. The fog had done this to him. You could hear the breathily whispers from Atom, instructing Bellamy to kill him.

I looked over to Bellamy who looked like he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him friend, no matter what circumstance. He looked up at me, with plead almost. I took the knife from his hands, and slowly reassured Atom.

"It's going to be okay. I promise" I started to hum the song my mother taught me. He seemed to calm down a little. I slowly pressed the knife into his neck, seeing blood quickly oozing out. I continued the song, until his eyes closed and his laboured breathes stopped, just as Clark came over.

* * *

Atom's body was buried with the rest of the dead. 5 dead. Some hunters found Trina and Pascal with the same blisters and burns. The fog also affected them. Acid fog as Clark called it. They had been affected by it too, that's how they found us. Bellamy was quiet for the rest of the night, dragging some girl into his tent to please his needs. It stung a little, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The talk we had in the cave yesterday kind of made an agreement between the two of us. I was glad we were on sought of good terms with each other.

I checked on Jasper earlier, who had woken from his coma and seemed happy to be resting in Octavia's lap. I was glad he was okay. He seemed like a good kid.

Sitting alone on the outskirts of the camp made me realise how much I missed the Ark. At least up there it felt normal. Not like this. Yes, I loved earth and all it had to offer, but sometimes being the Ark would have been way easier then trying to survive down here.

I heard footsteps behind me, and someone sitting down next to me. I looked over to see Bellamy.

"You were brave today." He told me. I smiled at him before looking back at the woods. Not something I thought would come out of his mouth. "Thanks" I told him, looking back to see him already looking at me.

"About last night…"

"I thought we were on good terms Bellamy".

"We are. Just clarifying were still good" He told me smirking. I smiled back before shaking my head at him. Hell, we weren't good, but we were better. He stood up, smiling before walking away to his friends.

I didn't stop smiling until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Murphy. He smiled before sitting a bit to close to me.

"I know we aren't on good terms together, but all I'm asking for is one night with you. You and I could make a pretty good couple if we…" But I didn't let him finish. I stood up and kicked his side, making him tumble down the hill, until he hit a tree. I smiled brightly before walking away from him and into my warm tent, where I will be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Murphy's law part 1

**So last nights episode made me cry. I cannot believe they just killed him! anyway, here is another chapter to hopefully cheer you up!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

The day after Wells body was found was different from the other days. People where scared. Scared of the grounders, and scared they were they next victim. Bellamy didn't let me do anything at all. He made me sit in the drop ship while he bossed everyone around to build that damned wall. I watched people come and go throughout the morning. Grabbing supplies, talking to friends, or the worst case. Making sure I was still in this drop ship.

Clark stormed in after Miller came to check up on me again. She marched over to Monty and demanded he take her wristband off. I stood up just as Finn walked in. Monty looked confused but did as she said.

"What about your mom?" I questioned just as he was about to take her wristband off. He stoped and waiting for her reaction. She looked up at me with anger in her eyes. "Well's didn't kill my dad, my mother did". She then glared at Monty long enough for him to finally take the wristband off.

He looked inside of it and smiled. "Yes! I did it. It's still operational". I stared at Clark and thought over her confession. Her mom turned in her dad. Maybe… maybe she did the same for mine. I looked at Clark again, her smiling at Monty's accomplishment. She stood and walked over towards Finn and I, gently rubbing her wrist. I stood in front of her and questioned her with my thoughts.

"I don't know Stella. Maybe she did. Once Monty finds a way to contact the Ark we will find out. I promise. All we know is that Bellamy…" She stoped to look at me. I nodded and looked away. Bellamy told me he did it. He confessed to me. How could I assume it was someone else when he told me he did it?

"I can patch the wristband through the drop ship mainframe. We'll be talking to the ark by nightfall". Monty told the group. Clark smiled at the both of us before walking off the drop ship. Finn and I gave each other looks before I followed after her. I know I shouldn't be because of Bellamy but I still had to tell him over and over again he didn't control me. I followed her out looking to see people working hard. Some people where making weapons, while others carried huge logs to use to build the wall. Others, like Charlotte where making tents for us to sleep in.

I was walking to the only tent I knew was finished; Bellamy's. I looked over to the new entrance to camp and saw Murphy and Bellamy talking. Bellamy saw me and gave me a questioning look before looking back at Murphy. I walked over to Charlotte and smiled, helping her tie the rope around the beams.

"So, how you going today Charlotte? Anymore nightmares?" I hushed to her. she smiled and shook her head at me. I smiled back and went to her side just as some boy fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Murphy yelled and walked over to him. I looked up at Bellamy who didn't seem to do anything, again. Ever since this morning I've been hearing people talk about how Murphy wasn't letting people take water breaks, bathroom breaks, or even a break from building the wall. He was acting like a dick and now I get to see it with my own two eyes.

"You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" Murphy asked him, watching the falling victim like a hawk. "Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" Murphy indicated to Charlotte.

"I just need some water, ok? Then I'll be fine" The exhausted guy told Murphy.

Finally Bellamy came over to help the guy out. He looked at me before talking to Murphy. "Murphy, get this guy some water". He looked over to Charlotte, smirking slightly before questioning her. "Hey, you got this?" He said indicating the log. She stopped suddenly, rushing around the beams to get the log. He smiled at her before reaching out to stop her. "I'm just kidding". She smiled back at him before she walked over to help me. I was concentrating right now.

Bellamy had been acting cruel this whole time, but now? Now he was acting like himself and I hated it. Made me think of all the times we had on the Ark. I rolled my eyes when he looked at me and continued to work, letting him know I wasn't impressed. I mean, maybe I was, but I was going to let him know that. Murphy came back just as Bellamy walked away and pulled down his zipper. Immediately I turned around not daring to look at what he was about to do.

I heard the noise just as the kid screamed at Murphy. "Uhh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?" I turned around just as the kid stood up and pushed Murphy back. Some of his lackeys pushed the poor guy back. "You wanted a water break" He said plainly. "Get back to work!" He yelled at the rest of the people working. He looked over at me and winked. I just smiled and stuck my finger up. He glared before walking back to his original position.

Charlotte didn't look fazed by what happened. We both worked quietly until we were done. She was asked to go help another group while I walked away thinking how life on the ground was going to be harder than I expected.

I went to go find Bellamy after a while of just watching everyone work. I needed his permission to go outside for a bit. Even though I knew he would say no, at least I was asking before I escaped. I found him instructing people how to set up the wall. He muscles where showing as he had taken his jacket off. I rolled my eyes to myself and walked over to him. He must have sensed I had come over because he turned around. He gave the group a couple more notes before walking me over to his tent.

"No" He said after we made it inside. How could he have known I was going to ask that?

"No what? You don't even know what I was going to ask you" I told him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He did the same and smirked. "No, you cant go outside" He said boldly, smiling at me. I glared at him before standing straighter. "Well, I guess I just leave you to be" I said smiling before running out of the tent. I heard him yell out after me and I just laughed. I finally turned around to look behind me just as I bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall to the ground. I immediately rushed an apology, trying to help pick up what they dropped.

I suddenly stoped moving when I saw what I tried to pick up. Octavia flew her hand to my mouth, stiffening my scream just as Bellamy came over. He looked down, quickly picking up Well's fingers and wrapping them in the cloth they came in. Octavia helped me stand and walked over to where Bellamy was walking. I followed them, still in shock of what happened and wanting to know how it happened.

Clark came in with Jasper on her tail. Bellamy let me stay, standing to close to comfort, arms crossed and changing his dynamic to cold, hard ruthless leader.

Clark picked up the knife Jasper put on the table with the other things, including Well's fingers. She inspected it before making her accusation. "This knife was made of metal from the drop ship". Jasper looked over to her. "What do you mean?" He asked, eyes wide. "Who else knows about this" Bellamy asked both Octavia and Jasper.

"No one. We brought it straight here… well, before Stella". "Yeah I know, ran into you" I cut her off. Bellamy looked at me before looking back at the table. "Clarke?" Jasper asked her, referring back to his last question.

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us" she concluded, looking around the group. I took a big breathe in, thinking of anyone who could do such a thing to Wells. "So there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked with a shaky voice. He had every right to be afraid. Someone in this camp murdered one of the best people here.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet". Bellamy said, placing his hands on his hips. I looked over to him, staring at the knife in Clarke's hands. Clarke didn't take his idea, instead walking around the table but stoped by Bellamy. "Get out of my way Bellamy".

"Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved –- the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Well's is good for us" Bellamy said. He was making a good point, but Clark wasn't going to have it. "Oh, good for you, you mean. What—keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?".

"Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides what are you going to do—just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is".

"Oh, really? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know". Clark said before walking straight out of the tent. We all followed after her, watching her make a sense around Murphy and herself. "You son of a bitch!" Clark yelled pushing Murphy back. "What's your problem?" He asked, laughing at her. she held up his knife and questioned him. "Recognise this?"

"It's my knife where'd you find it?" he reached for it but she pulled back. "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells" She told him, making everyone look now. I stood next to Bellamy, who didn't seem to know what to do. I didn't blame him. I didn't have a clue either. "Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me". Clark stepped forward, making Murphy take a step back. "I know what you did. And your gonna pay for it".

"Really" He said glancing over at Bellamy. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" He asked him. He just shifted his stance and looked at him. "You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells.".

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that looked us up". Clark wasn't having it. "Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him!" She yelled at him. He didn't seem at all threatened by her. He still seemed as calm as ever. "Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either".

"Tried to kill Jasper, too" Octavia spoke up. I looked at Jasper who seemed to be in shock with the news. Murphy looked around the group that formed around the two of them, speaking up as if they would listen to him.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone". "Come, again?" Bellamy asked him. I smiled slightly knowing Murphy wasn't going to win this one. No one got away with anything without Bellamy knowing it. He was also king of camp, which didn't help Murphy's cause.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man I didn't do this." He walked over to him, almost pleading for any justice towards him. I looked at Murphy as Bellamy was telling him about the knife again. He seemed scared now. Maybe Murphy didn't do this. Maybe some one else did… but who?

I looked around the group for any signs of weakness, or even being scared. The only person I found was Charlotte. But… Charlotte would never kill someone right? She was only 13. I looked around trying to piece together any sense of how she could have done it but nothing seemed to show. My thoughts stoped when I heard someone say 'float'.

"That's not what I meant" Clark said back. The same guy Murphy peed on was the one talking. Of course out of all the people here, he would be the one saying this. "Why not? He deserves to float. Its justice". "Revenge isn't justice" Clark said back, trying to make them think of another fait for Murphy. My eyes where looked to him, he seemed to be afraid now, very afraid.

"It's justice. Float him!" everyone around us started chanting those two very breakable words. Murphy turned to Clark and charged at her, only to be tripped and fell to the ground. He was kicked and punched left and right. Clark was trying to help him, but she couldn't. I tried to reach Charlotte only to be pulled back by Bellamy. So was Octavia.

"I'm going to get Charlotte let me go!" I told him. He released Octavia but used his other hand to grab me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight" He told me before falling the group with Murphy tied up and carried him to the bottom of the hill. They threw him down, making him tumble towards the end of the hill. He landed in mud before they all came around him to pick him up again. People were setting up his hanging. I finally started to resist Bellamy, pulling from his grip, moving about; doing anything to let him let me go.

They got Murphy up, his head in the hole ready for his to suffocate. Bellamy finally let go, pushing me towards his lackeys, one of them Miller who held onto me. I pulled and kicked them doing anything to help. I screamed at Bellamy, who didn't seem fazed about what I was doing, but looking at Murphy instead.

Clark run up to him, pushing him and yelling at him. "You can stop this! They'll listen to you!". "Bellamy! You should do it!" The guy who wanted him floated told him. The crowd starting chanting for him, pressuring him to do it. Clark run to me and got me out of the boys grip. "Please! Stop him before he does something stupid!" She yelled at me, looking back at Murphy.

"Bell, please don't do this. Please stop this they'll listen to you!" I yelled at him, holding his jacket so he would look at me. He glanced down at me. "I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you can't do this Bell. Please" I whispered to him. He shook his head getting out of my grip and kicking the stool from beneath Murphy.

"How could you!" Clark yelled at him, pushing me out of the way. "This is on you princess! You should of kept your mouth shut". He said, pushing her back. I watched Murphy struggle, how he was dying and I couldn't do anything. I sat in defeat and hang my head in my hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" Finn. Finn was back. Thank god he was. I looked up yelling something at Charlotte, before running up to Murphy, only to be stoped by pee boy. "Just stop, okay!" Charlotte yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Everyone seemed to go quiet, waiting for her response. But I already knew what it was.

"I did!".

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Murphy's Law part 2

**Here is another chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stella POV

We stood in the small tent, awaiting the reason for Charlotte to kill Wells. Bellamy was pacing fast, every now and again looking at Charlotte with a guilty look on her face. She looked nervous, on the brick of tears standing in the corner. Finn and Clark stared with shock and the thirteen year old. I for one stood there, arms crossed waiting for some reasonable explanation to this nonsense.

"Bring out the girl Bellamy!" Murphy yelled from outside the tent, with the remaining hundred.

Bellamy finally talked, addressing the young girl. "Why Charlotte?" "Because I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me" She defended, looking at him. "What the hell is she talking about?" Clark yelled, leaning over the table separating the two groups. "She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant".

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy yelled, causing Charlotte to shake with fear. "Please don't let them hurt me!" Charlotte said, tears falling down her cheeks. I reached down to her, hugging her tight while looking at Bellamy. He didn't seem to have a clear of what to do.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up" He told the two across the table. They both stood there, silent. "Now you stay quiet" he yelled at them. "Those are your boys out there" Finn shot back. "This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots will still be building the wall".

"You want to build a society, princess? Lets build a society. Bring her out". Murphy yelled again, breaking the tension in the tent. Finn looked under the flap, showing an enraged idiot walking around like a lunatic.

Charlotte panic pulling at Bellamy's sleave. "No! Please, Bellamy". He bent down to reach her eyesight, holding her arms firmly and spoke directly to her. "Charlotte, hey, its gonna be okay". He whispered to her in a soothing voice. "Just stay with them" he said looking at Clark and Finn before trying to leave the tent. I instantly grabbed at his jacket.

"What now? What do we do?" it was the first thing I had said since the whole thing started. He looked down at me and shrugged, but pulled my hand and led me out of the tent behind him. We walked out to a chaotic scene. Murphy hadn't felt the need to clean himself up yet, while everyone else stood behind him, awaiting for something to happen.

Murphy walked up to us, smirking at our hands connected. I pulled away, before walking over to where Octavia was. She looked relieved to see me. "So what's going on?" she whispered, concentrating on the discussion that was playing out in front of her. "I don't even know" I told her honestly.

I looked back at Bellamy, who looked pissed off. "I was just giving the people what they wanted" He told Murphy. "Yeah, Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now? So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favour?" Murphy asked the group, raising his hand in the process. His lackeys where the only ones who raised there hands with him. He looked pissed.

"I see. So, it's ok to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!" He started yelling at us, but didn't finish his statement ad Bellamy was walking over. "Hey, Murphy! Murphy. It's over." He finished him, giving him a look that would shut him up. Murphy stepped back, shrugging and shaking his head. "Whatever you say boss" he said to him, before Bellamy started walking back to the tent. I started to follow him but Murphy was already to him, whacking a big block of wood to the back of his head.

"You son of a bitch! Hey!" Octavia yelled, trying to get to Bellamy. I ran around her and knelt down beside Bellamy. He swatted away my helping hands, sitting up slightly and looking at Murphy with pure rage in his eyes. Murphy run around us, looking for Charlotte but couldn't find her in the tent; they had already bolted. I reached for Bellamy again just as Murphy and his gang started follow the path out of the walls. He let me touch his bleeding head, trying to find the source of the blood. The whole time he looked straight into my eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. I looked down at him and realised I was practically sitting in his lap. I shrugged and sighed at him. "I may hate you, but I need you alive like everyone else in this camp" I told him, wrapping some sort of medical tape around his head. He smirked at me not long before he pushed me off him slightly, before collecting his group and walking to the meeting tent. I smiled to myself, wishing slightly that He and I could finally, maybe, get along for once since we have landed.

* * *

"I'm coming with you wether you like it or not Bellamy. I care for her too!" I yelled at him. We were standing in his tent, auguring again about me leaving the stupid walls. "I'm not doing this again Stella! You're staying! I'm not letting you get hurt!" he yelled in my face, while putting on his jacket so he could leave. I let out a frustrated cry, running my hand through my hair. "You can't control me anymore! Your not my boyfriend!" I said unexpectedly. I looked down, instantly regretting what I said. I looked up to Bellamy looking at his makeshift bed. "I didn't mean to say…" I couldn't finish my sentence; he was already walking out of the tent. I closed my eyes, flopping down on his bed, covering my eyes with my hands.

I cannot believe I said that. I'm such an idiot! I screamed an angry scream kicking the bed over and over until Octavia come to see what the hell I was doing. I stopped what I was doing, sighing before walking out, leaving Octavia to stare after me. I walked over to Monty's tent, walking in and taking his moonshine before walking out. Both of the boys in that tent stared after me as I took a big swing of the horrible substance. I needed to forget what had happened in the last 12 hours and get drunk. Not that I really wanted to, but screw it. I walked over to where some of the boys where playing there makeshift drums and started dancing, bringing some other girls to come dance with me. I kept drinking the moonshine, letting the alcohol take over my body.

I smiled and swayed my body to the music, enjoying the feeling I was having. I wanted to forget about Bellamy, about my dead parents, about being on this crappy earth. I wanted to forget the life I had. After a while I found myself back in Bellamy's tent. I sighed and crawled under the covers, trying to stay awake to talk to Bellamy. I didn't want him to think bad things of me. I wanted to forgive him sooner or later. I wanted him to tell me he was sorry for what he did to me. But I had to wait.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but I simply couldn't I soon feel asleep within seconds.

I woke up to movement in the tent, and slowly shifted to see Bellamy taken his boots off. He looked wet and mad. Is sighed and smiled at him. He looked at me with somewhat of a sorry look.

That was when I knew Charlotte was dead.

I sat up a little and patted the space in front of me so that he could join me. He slowly took his pants off, not long before he shirt came off and he joined me on the bed. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, skimming his toned stomach lightly.

"She jumped. She didn't want to hurt us again so she jumped" He explained in a whisper, stroking my hair softly.

If I wasn't so drunk, I wouldn't be here right now, let alone let him stroke my hair. I knelt my head on his chest, looking up at him. "It was her choice. No body can change that" I told him.

"Murphy's gone. We banished him" he said with pure anger. I sat up completely, straddling his stomach. The sane part of my brain told me to stop whatever the hell I was doing. But the other part was screaming with joy. He placed his rough hands on my hips, stroking the skin there with his thumb.

I shook my head slightly before trying to leave, but he held me there, tightly. I giggled but sighed. "I'm drunk your highness. This is a very bad idea" I slurred slightly, swatting at his hands to let go.

I did a terrible job at it.

He finally let go, sighing as I tried to walk away. I finally, somehow, made it to my tent before crashing down hard on the hard makeshift bed, and falling into a blissful, deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
